


The Pain Will Only Last So Long

by Arriefifangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cancer, College, F/M, Family Secrets, Jackson is sweet, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sick Stiles, Stiles gets better, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Vampire College/Werewolf College, Vampires, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has spent six months being poked by doctors. When he finally finds out whats wrong will he be able to make it through. Not only that but he makes a new friend and loses some old ones. But what happens when family secrets come out and Stiles learns the truth about himself and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problems Start

It had been a long time coming. Stiles had gone to his hospital appointments alone. Had been prodded and poked with needles and machines for almost six months. Then the news came. You have cancer. The doctor had just sat him down and told him. Leukemia it would kill him unless he had treatment. Stiles had gone home that night and he had cried. It wouldn’t be so bad if Scott and the pack hadn’t abandoned him. Stiles would have to tell his father, it was going to break his heart. 

 

Stiles sat inside the hospital arm connected up to a drip and book open on his lap. Stiles had been coming to chemo for almost two months. His dad would pick him up from school every Wednesday at 11 then take him to the hospital and pick him up at 3. Melissa McCall stayed over most nights to help look after Stiles. The nurse was a hero in Stiles eyes because she had gotten his father to pack up his drinking and sort out his life. 

 

It was Stiles last day of school. He had a dark blue beany hat on and his glasses. Stiles had lost quite a bit of weight since starting treatment, he could hardly eat anything without throwing up. Stiles had however made an odd friendship. Jackson Whittemore had found Stiles at the hospital on his second chemo visit. Jackson had hugged the other boy tight to his chest. And their friendship had begun. Jackson stayed over most weekends to help look after Stiles. he hadn’t laughed when Stiles hair had fallen out, hadn’t forced him to talk to the pack. Had only stood beside him when he needed a friend. 

 

“Miss Blake, its against the rules to wear hats inside,” Lydia had snapped at the teacher when she saw Stiles. Her eyes filling with a mixture of annoyance and bitch. 

 

“Its my last day. I really don’t care if I get in trouble.” Stiles has replied. With a half hearted shrug. 

 

“Its okay Stiles honey, and Lydia Stiles is aloud to wear a hat for medical reasons so don’t go trying that again. I will not allow any bitching in my class.” The teacher leveled Lydia with a disapproving glare. 

 

Later at lunch Stiles sat alone at a table with a cup of water and his backpack. He was about to pull out his pills when someone yanked his bag away from him. 

 

“Hey!” Stiles yelled franticly getting up to chase after his bag. He ended up in the boy’s locker room. There were a few people in there most laughing when Stiles came in panting. He wasn’t supposed to do too much because it used up what limited energy he had. 

 

“Your such a freak spazlinski.” One played laughed at him. Stiles just tried to get his bag. Only to have it pulled away again. the team started to take his stuff out and stopped at the medication. “Now you’re a druggy Stiles. trying to run away from your problems.” 

 

“I have leukemia you asshole.” Stiles yelled grabbing his stuff and running from the room in tears. He didn’t notice the stunned faces of Scott and Isaac. 

Jackson caught up with him and pulled him into a tight hug. The werewolf held him for a long time before he drove the human home. They snuggled together in Stiles bed until they were both starting to fall asleep. 

 

“Why do you stick around Jax?” Stiles asked in a sleepy voice. 

 

“Because I love you.” The other replied with a gentle kiss on Stiles hair. Stiles had snuggled closer to Jackson at that. 

 

“I love you too.” Stiles had whispered quietly before they both fell asleep. 

 

Jackson was grocery shopping with Stiles, they did it every Monday morning while Jackson had a free at school. Jackson had pretty much moved into the Stilinski house as his adopted parents were traveling the world. Stiles would put back all the junk food Jackson added to the basket, Jackson would then pout and try again. 

 

Jackson was eating lunch with Danny and Ethan, he was meeting Stiles after his doctors appointment. He was halfway through his cancer treatment now, hopefully it would show an improvement. Jackson had finally told Stiles that he was his mate. After months of his wolf running around inside his mind he had gone to Deaton and told him his symptoms. Stiles had smiled to himself and said he had known for a while. 

 

“Jax!” Stiles had yelled as he spotted his werewolf. He ran at him full speed and leaped into his arms. The wolf caught him easily and gently let him down. 

 

“How was the doctor my sweet?” Jackson asked giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“The tumor is over half the size it was!” Jackson picked him up and span them both round. “And the best part its operable! Jax I'm gonna be okay. They can get rid of it all.” Both Stiles and Jackson started to cry, and when they got home and told the sheriff and Melissa everyone started crying again. 

 

Stiles went into surgery at eight and he was still in surgery at six. Jackson and the sheriff were nervously waiting, Melissa came in just after the eleventh hour mark to tell them the surgery was finally over. Stiles was in the intensive care unit. And hadn’t woken up yet. But the tumor was successfully removed and there weren’t any complications as far as the doctor could tell. 

 

Jackson stayed beside Stiles for three days. The teen still hadn’t opened his eyes. Jackson wasn’t giving up hope. He would be beside his mate until the very end one way or another. 

 

When Stiles did open his eyes they were both different colours, one burned bright red like burning fire, and the other was ice cold white. Stiles looked at Jackson and smiled a toothy smile. Only he had four sets of fangs in his mouth. 

 

“Hi Jax baby.” Stiles told his mate. Deaton was called at once and the sheriff too. both the vet and the sheriff spoke in hushed tones outside the hospital room, their voices started to become angry half way through their conversation. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked the men when they came back into the room. 

 

“Stiles I have something I need to tell you about your mother. I should have told you years ago, but I thought it wouldn’t matter. I guess I was wrong.” The sheriff looked down at his hands guilty. Stiles knew this was going to be a shocking story.


	2. Chapter Two

A new start 

“Your mother wasn’t like normal people Stiles. she was special.” The sheriff began he was sitting close to Stiles in the arm chair beside the bed. 

 

“Okay.” Stiles replied a confused look on his face. 

 

“What do you know about vampires?” the sheriff asked.

 

“Not a lot, why? I don’t understand what does this have to do with me?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Your mom was a vampire, they are ancient powerful being once thought to be gods. Your mom was one of the oldest and most powerful, you are her successor.” Stiles scoffed loudly, looking at his father like he was insane. 

 

“If I'm a what a vampire thing why am I so weak and useless?” Jackson growled at Stiles words unhappy with his mate putting himself down. 

 

“Well I'm human.” The sheriff began but Jackson cut him off with a growled word. 

 

“Lie.” Jackson narrowed his eyes at the older man stepping closer to Stiles, ready to protect him if he needed too. 

 

“I'm from a family of vampires but I am human. You are either born a vampire or not. So when you came out appearing human your mother and I, we thought you were human.” 

 

“So I'm not human, I'm a vampire?” Stiles pale skin paled even more and he started breathing rapidly. 

 

“Shh Stiles its okay.” Jackson soothed his mate pulling him onto his lap. “We’ll get through this Stiles, I promise. You’ll always have me no matter what species you are.”

 

Stiles got release later that day with some help from Melissa. The first time he saw his new appearance he screamed. His eyes were two different colours and slit like cats eyes, plus his hair was growing back insanely quickly but it was coming back golden rather than brown. 

 

Jackson had hugged his mate close through the night, almost not believing he was awake again. Jackson’s inner wolf rolled around in their mates scent. 

 

“So your are a vampire! You are most productive in the nighttime hours and not really much of a morning person, (although you do not catch fire in sunlight). You are attractive and know how to get what you want with your looks and charm. You are also fierce and independent and people should not get on your bad side as vampires are prone to blood lust and blood rage is they are angered.” Stiles traded books looking for anything different. 

“While you feed by the blood of living beings, they can't resist your charm and mysterious sex appeal. You are awake when they fall asleep, hidden while they are conscious. They fear you, but nonetheless helplessly attracted to you.” Stiles read from another of the books Deaton had given him, they all seemed to repeat themselves. All he had on the page in front of him was about blood rage and blood lust. 

 

• Bloodlust   
• The need for a being (usually vampire) to feed from the blood of a human being.   
• An incredibly strong instinct.   
• Can be controlled with practice and time.  
• Blood rage  
• Commonly felt by vampires and other blood drinking beings.  
• Happens when a vampire feels something that is theirs is threatened. E.g. territory, mates etc.  
• There is little that can calm a blood rage other than the vampires mate.

Stiles moved to look at the college applications in front of him. He had more than enough credits to pass high school and his grades were impeccable. “Jax where are you gonna go to college?” 

“Hm I haven’t really thought about it I really should though seeing as it’s the deadline in a few weeks. I'll go wherever you go. I don’t care as long as you are there.” The wolf replied as he dried his hair off from his shower. 

“I was looking at the eh vampire college program my mom was on.” Stiles blushed. Both Yale and Harvard had thriving vampire communities, were as Stanford and Princeton had large werewolf and other supernatural communities. 

 

“Well my dad always wanted me to become a lawyer.” Jackson laughed. Although he did want to become a lawyer he was more interested in prosecuting criminals than defending ungrateful rich guys.

 

“I know this is stupid me being a vampire and all but I want to be a doctor. I want to help people.” Stiles shrugged. 

 

“You’d make a fantastic doctor babe. I wouldn’t worry about it you read the book Deaton gave to you, it said you won’t feel blood lust like normal vampires.” Jackson was gently rubbing Stiles’ back as he talked. Massaging out the stress knots that were forming in his muscle. 

 

“Yeah I guess, I'm lucky I have Melissa and Deaton to give me pints of blood to drink every now and again.” Stiles refused to bite Jackson. If he did they would be bonded for life and Stiles wanted it to be a romantic moment. 

 

“I'm starved lets order a pizza.” Stiles said patting his grumbling stomach. They had been researching and typing for the last two hours and Stiles was near ready to tear his hair out. 

 

“Sure sweet, I'll find the most fattening pizza on the menu and buy four.” Stiles grinned at his mate. 

 

“Love you babe.” Jackson winked back before hunting out the pizza menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, if you have any ideas i would love to hear them drop me a comment. the next chapter will have some bamf stiles in it. i should be updating once every two weeks from now on. hopefully ill get another few short updates in there too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this its a bit weird but i got this story in my head and i just couldn't not write it. sorry about any mistakes or spelling errors I'm not all that good with english. kudos and comments are appreciated but remember I'm human and i have feelings :)


End file.
